A prototype instrument has been constructed and improved which allows the monitoring of blood cultures with an electrical impedance detector. This transmits data to a computer, which analyzes impedance change over a time period, stores the data, and makes the decision when a culture is positive. This is transmitted to a display screen in the laboratory. A new instrument handling 60 cultures has been constructed.